Ashita e no Last Race
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #79eace |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Beautiful Impressions |next = Just Wanna Know |current track = Ashita e no Last Race }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya)|Yoshimasa Hosoya]]) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Arata Umehara |arrangement = Arata Umehara |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki |tracks = |price = |length = 4:44 |episodes = }} Ashita e no Last Race (明日へのLast Race The Last Race to Tomorrow) is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki. It is performed by Sosuke Yamazaki's seiyū, Yoshimasa Hosoya. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 泳ぎ続ける俺たちがいつか　笑いあって並ぶ未来のなか 同じ夢を見てた瞳にまた会える　再会のDive 選んだコースは違っても　辿り着く場所は同じだろ? 強がって見せたあの頃は　疑いもせずに信じてた 最後の夏に　もう一度 かなえたい思いを　ぶつけたくて 泳ぎ続ける俺たちのままで　笑いあって並ぶ今日のなか こぼれ落ちた夢を拾いあげてかざす たとえムチャな願いと言われても　諦めきれない景色がある 後悔なんてしない　永遠の夏へ今　最高のRace 分身のような存在で　競いあいながら前を見て 離れて気づいた大切さ　傍にいれなかった後悔 おまえのチームで　今度こそ 本当の仲間に　なりたいんだ この先違う道に進んでも　同じ舞台に立てないとしても 応援してるずっと　おまえらしい明日へ 乗り越えた壁も痛みも全部　独りじゃないと教えてくれる 昔よりももっと　わかりあえてること　伝わるから その未来へ見送る日も　ひとりずつの力にできる きっと最高の夏になる 泳ぎ続ける俺たちのままで　笑いあって並ぶ今日のなか こぼれ落ちた夢を拾いあげてかざす たとえムチャな願いと言われても　諦めきれない景色がある 後悔なんてしない　永遠の夏へ今　忘れないLast Race |-| Rōmaji = Oyogitsuzukeru oretachi ga itsuka waraiatte narabu mirai no naka Onaji yume wo miteta hitomi ni mata aeru saikai no dive Eranda KOOSU wa chigattemo tadoritsuku basho wa onaji darou? Tsuyogatte miseta ano koro wa utagai mo sezu ni shinjiteta Saigo no natsu ni mou ichido Kanaetai omoi wo butsuketakute Oyogitsuzukeru oretachi no mama de waraiatte narabu kyou no naka Koboreochita yume wo hiroiagete kazasu Tatoe mucha na negai to iwaretemo akiramekirenai keshiki ga aru Koukai nante shinai eien no natsu e ima saikou no race Bunshin no youna sonzai de kisoiai nagara mae wo mite Hanarete kizuita taisetsusa soba ni irenakatta koukai Omae no CHIIMU de kondo koso Hontou no nakama ni naritainda Kono saki chigau michi ni susundemo onaji butai ni tatenai toshitemo Ouen shiteru zutto omae rashiii asu e Norikoeta kabe mo itami mo zenbu hitori ja nai to oshiete kureru Mukashi yori mo motto wakariaeteru koto tsutawaru kara Sono mirai e miokuru hi mo hitorizutsu no chikara ni dekiru Kitto saikou no natsu ni naru Oyogitsuzukeru oretachi no mama de waraiatte narabu kyou no naka Koboreochita yume wo hiroiagete kazasu Tatoe mucha na negai to iwaretemo akiramekirenai keshiki ga aru Koukai nante shinai eien no natsu e ima wasurenai Last RaceRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = Someday if we continued swimming we would be able to smile together side by side in the future I’ll be able to meet again the eyes that saw the same dream as me in the dive of reunion Even if the course we chose is different the place we’ll reach is the same, isn’t it? I believed so without any doubt when I pretended to be strong In this last summer, I want to confront The feelings I want to come true one more time Being ourselves and continuing swimming, in the today when we can smile together and stand side by side I will pick up my scattered dream and hold it up Even if I’m told it’s an impossible wish there’s a scenery I just can’t give up I definitely won’t regret it, now I’ll go to an eternal summer in my best race We were like copies of each other and we competed with each other looking ahead I realized how important that was when we were apart, and I regretted not being able to be by your side This time for sure, in your team I want to become your true friend If we’re to walk on different paths from now on and even if we won’t be able to stand on the same stage I’ll be cheering for you, so go to tomorrow in your own way The wall I overcame, the pain and all of that show me that I’m not alone I can feel that we understand each other more than in the past Each of them will give me strength when I’ll see you off to your future It’ll become the best summer for sure Being ourselves and continuing swimming, in the today when we can smile together and stand side by side I will pick up my scattered dream and hold it up Even if I’m told it’s an impossible wish there’s a scenery I just can’t give up I definitely won’t regret it, now I’ll go to an eternal summer in my unforgettable last race Videos References Navigation |color2 = #79eace |font color = #FFFFFF}} fr:Ashita e no Last Race Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.6 Sosuke Yamazaki